The Wanderer- Episode Three
<<<The Wanderer- Episode Two EPISODE 3 Episode opens with Scott watching the body of Rookie getting tea-bagged by an unknown person. *Lewis: (To the rhythm of the tea-bags) “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” *Scott: “Who the fuck are you?” *The person looks up but continues to tea-bag. *Unknown person: “Victory dance.” *Scott: Looks more like necrophilia to me dude.” *Unknown person: “Yeah, well. Things get very lonely down here. (He stands up, and walks over to Scott.) “Hi. I’m Scruffy.” *Scott: “O…kay... how long have you been here?” *Scruffy: “'Bout seven years.” *Scott: “Er, Riley, Isabel, you might wanna get in here!” *Riley: “Uh, think I'll pass thanks.” *Scott: “But I need your intelligence! I’m not too smart you know, and, uh... (Uncertainly) I could do with your brains?” *Isabel: (flattered) “Really? My intelligence, you say? Well- wait, how come you want Riley then?” A pause *Riley: “You son of a- You know what? Forget it.” *Isabel: “Is there something you have to say?” *Riley: “No, no. I’m good.” *Isabel: “Are you sure?” *Riley: “Yeah, I’m sure.” *Isabel: "'Cos you don't sound too sure." *Scott: “Uh, guys, touching moment, but can you hurry? This guy is kinda creeping me out!” *Isabel: “Yeah, whatever. You stay here and guard the door jackass.” Isabel goes inside. *Scott: “Oh, there you are. Right, Isabel, Scruffy, Scruffy, Isabel. Now-“ *Isabel: Scruffy? (Seductive voice) “Mmm, I like a scruffy man!” *Scott: “Oh would you knock it off!? This is important!” *Isabel: “Yeah yeah, what.” *Scott: (T''hinking, with difficulty'') “Right. So, we came to the Ark a few days ago. Right?” *Isabel: (Distracted, looking at Scruffy) “What? (Looks at Scott) Oh yeah right. Continue. (Looks back to Scruffy) *Scott: “And Scruffy got here seven years ago…” *Isabel: “Really? You are so interesting Scruffy!” *Scruffy: “Uh, is she coming on to me?” *Scott: “Yeah. Ignore her. So anyway, that must mean…” *Riley: “That he’s not one of us, and that he came here well before we knew about the Ark or the portal.” *Scott: (Uncertainly) “Uh, yeah. I was just about to say the same thing. I knew that.” *Isabel: “Riley, I told you to guard the door idiot.” *Riley: “Yeah, but Jacob seemed to have it covered. He was hanging out with two other guys. He even looked like he was sleeping.” *Isabel: (still distracted) "Right, sure... What?! What did the two other guys look like?” *Riley: “I dunno, I couldn’t see them very well. It’s this damn helmet. *Scott: “So Scruffy how did you get here?” Scruffy: “My rebel ship got pulled into a wormhole-thingy-majig. Next thing we know, we all end up stranded here.” *Scott: Reb-!!! (Riley melees him) *Scott: OW! WHat the fuck was that for!" *Riley: “Uh, guys, can I see you outside please?” *Isabel: “Yeah sure.” Isabel, Scott and Riley go outside. *Riley: “Colonel, that guy’s a rebel! *Isabel: “Really? What makes you think that?” *Riley: “Uh, how bout the fact that he just said he was!” *Isabel: “I dunno. He seems like a nice guy to me.” *Riley: “That’s because you want to fuck him!” *Isabel: “How dare you!” *Riley: “Listen to me, let’s just play along and pretend we’re rebels too. Okay?” *Isabel: (haughtily) “Fine.” Camera switches to Scott and Scruffy in the base. *Scott: “So there were more of you people?” Isabel and Riley enter. *Scruffy: “Yeah. But they got killed off by the Covenant. Plus, I had to eat.” *Camera pans to show a pile of bodies.'' *Isabel: “Wait, did you just say-“ *Riley: “THE COVENANT!?” *Isabel: “Holy shit!” *Riley: "We gotta warn the others!" A pause. They all look at Scott. *Scott: (False apologetic tone )“Oh right, sorry.” (Clears throat) (false dramatic) “The Covenant!? Nooo!” *Isabel: “That’s better.” *Riley: “We gotta warn Jacob! And those other people he was with!” *Isabel: “Nope. We gotta find a good place to hunker down until we can sort out this mess. And by we I mean you and Scott.” *Scruffy: “You are rebels, aren’t you?” *Scott: “What? No, we’re not-“ Isabel hits him. *Scott: “Ow! is it with people hitting me today!” *Riley: “Uh, yeah, sure we’re rebels! Man, we, uh, love rebelling!” *Isabel: “Yeah, go rebels!” *Scott: “Is there a gas leak in here?” *Scruffy: “Well, sorry guys, you can’t stay here.” *Scott: “Oh yeah? And why the hell not?” Scruffy has a Rocket Pod. *Scott: “Oh. That’s why.” *Riley: “I’m outta here.” *Isabel: “Yeah me too.” *Scott: “Hey, quit pushing!” Scruffy waits a short while, then leaves. Afterwards, Lewis wakes up. *Lewis: “What? What the hell happened?” “Hello? Hello? (''desperate tone)''Anyone?” The Wanderer- Episode Four>>>